


cold.

by wegetsodisconnectedx



Series: stilinski & martin. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegetsodisconnectedx/pseuds/wegetsodisconnectedx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’m locked out and it’s really cold outside and i tried calling scott and kira but they weren’t—”</p><p>“wait—you called them before you called me?”</p><p>- </p><p>prompt: lydia accidentally locks herself out of her home and calls stiles as a last resort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold.

it was a late thursday evening when lydia found herself locked out of her house in thin layers of clothing and all alone.

she had stayed later at the library that day to do some studying and after she’d driven home, she realized that her house key was nowhere to be found. 

it was the worst timing too. she hadn’t really been talking to any of the pack because, well, they had basically forgotten all about her after the arrival of malia. and it’s not like she was bitter about it or anything. she might be, a little bit inside, but she does her best not to show it. it just gets extremely tiring with scott and stiles only focusing their attention on the new girls of the pack and forgetting about lydia altogether. and she’s sure if she ever brought this to their attention, they would deny it and say she’s crazy, and she may be, but not about this. 

more than anything, she had been avoiding stiles ever since he went exclusive about his relationship with malia. if you ask her why, she probably wouldn’t be able to give you a proper answer. but she just can’t stand to see stiles pushing her away and forgetting all about her and their friendship just because malia came back. she thought she meant more to him than that.

so as she dials both scott and kira’s cell phone numbers and gets no answer but voicemail, she realizes who her only other alternative is. stiles.

she was actually contemplating walking over to scott’s house because if he wasn’t there, then his mom surely was and she was always welcoming to lydia. but her short dress and freezing body were saying otherwise. 

so she clicked his name in her phone and shakily pressed the phone to her ear. she wasn’t sure if she was shaking because of the cold winds or because she was nervous about finally talking to him in forever. 

and of course, because her luck is so great—clearly it is, she’s locked out of her own house—stiles doesn’t pick up his phone. 

and now lydia was standing outside of her house, locked out and freezing her ass off with no other choice but to walk somewhere with some warmth.

her phone started to vibrate and even thought stiles’s name was flashing on the screen, she was beyond happy that he even called back before she turned completely blue.

“hey, lydia, you called?”

on the bright side, he sounded completely fine and didn’t even seem like he noticed she had been avoiding him recently. but it’s stiles and he’s oblivious so he probably didn’t. 

“um, yeah. so i'm sort of locked out of my house right now.”

“what?”

“i’m locked out and it’s really cold outside and i tried calling scott and kira but they weren’t—”

“wait—you called them before you called me?”

lydia was silent for a moment because she was genuinely confused.

“uh, yes?”

“what, why?” and he sounded genuinely upset. “i thought we agreed that you’d always call me first?”

lydia furrowed her eyebrows. “i thought that was just with dead bodies.”

“no lydia, that’s with everything,” he sounded mildly annoyed. “just stay there, i'll be there soon.”

lydia cautiously puts her phone away, though she’s still completely confused. she can’t seem to comprehend why he is angry at her for not calling him first when they haven’t communicated in weeks.

stiles kept true to his words because she saw his jeep pull up with her house not even five minutes after the conversation was finished. as she walked up to his jeep, she saw him leaning on the car door, staring straight ahead, and not glancing at her. 

as soon as she settled into the car, he threw a baggy sweater at her and started the car. he still didn’t look at her. 

“thanks,” she squeaked out and cursed herself for sounding so weak.

he didn’t speak. 

“um, you can just drop me off at a motel or something,” she cleared her throat and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “i can stay there for the night and uh, maybe find my key.”

stiles stopped at a red light and turned to her with incredulous eyes. “are you crazy?” since she’s sure he knows the answer to that question, she doesn’t reply. “i am not taking you to a motel. you can stay at my house.”

she gulped, but nodded. she wasn’t too sure if she wanted to spend the night with stiles when he was acting so cold towards her. 

he finally snapped eventually.

“why didn’t you call me?” he didn’t look at her. “like i can’t seem to understand. we had an agreement. why wouldn’t you call me? you know you can count on me.”

lydia lets out a bitter laugh, catching his eye finally. “stiles, have you really not noticed?” he doesn’t reply. “we haven’t talked in ages. you and scott have practically forgotten about me ever since malia came along.”

“that’s not true.”

“don’t tell me it’s not true. it is. i know how i’ve felt these past few weeks, you don’t. you’ve been too busy with malia, so don’t try to tell me it’s not true,” she snapped.

stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair. “lydia, you have to understand, malia needs us.”

“oh my god,” lydia growled, whipping around to glare at him. “are you seriously telling me that right now? you think she’s the only one who needs you? what about me? how do you think i feel?” she didn’t let him interject. “i lost my best friend and i know i asked to be alone, but i didn’t ask for you two to abandon me.”

stiles pulled into his driveway and stopped the car. “shit,” he dropped his head onto the wheel. “i can’t believe i didn’t see any of this.”

“i don’t even know why i called you,” lydia responded menacingly, “i’m leaving.”

she had her hand on the handle but stiles pulled her back. “lydia, please don’t leave,” the pleading in his voice made her turn around to face him. “i'm so sorry. i was such an idiot. i don’t know how i didn’t see that you needed me.”

no matter how angry she was at him in that moment, seeing his sad brown eyes made her anger simmer down instantly. “you are an idiot,” his frown stayed in place as he looked to his lap, “but your idiot ass is still my best friend.”

his neck snapped up instantly and a smile crept on his face. “you’re not mad?”

“oh, i’m still mad, but i accept your apology. and if you ever do that to me again, i swear i’ll use your stupid bat and beat you up.”


End file.
